Elite Youth Ninja Force
by eliteninja
Summary: Vanellope met some teens in hooded jackets running around sugar rush who are originally ninjas from a new game. while she and Ralph make quick friends with them, chaos begin to appear in the arcade. in order to stop it, Ralph and Vanellope will have to team up with the ninjas. will they save the arcade in time? OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: who are they?

It was a bright starry night. Vanellope along with taffyta, candlehead, rancis, gloyd, jubileena, and swizzle was just heading for game central station to hang out at tapper's with Ralph. "Man, can't wait to meet the big guy already" said rancis. "Yeah, it's been a while since we last saw him" said jubileena "it was back when you overthrew king candy, or was it uh…what's his name again?" "His name was turbo." said vanellope.

They were halfway there, when suddenly; they passed by a wall with a graffiti on it. I was a huge white circle with a shuriken in it. "Who painted this here?" asked taffyta. "Well whoever he is, he must be into ninjas a LOT." said swizzle. While they were wondering who painted the graffiti on the big wall, light footsteps could be heard.

"Guys, did you hear that?" asked vanellope. "I hear it too." replied rancis. Then all of a sudden…*SWOOSH* four mysterious figures passed by them. "What the heck!?" said gloyd "who are they?" "I may not know who they are, but I think they were the one who painted this graffiti." said candlehead. Then one of the shadowy figures stopped and glared at them. Vanellope stepped out of her kart and asked him "who are you?" "Were you the one who painted this?"

She kept on asking him but he didn't answer her. Then another one of the mysterious people called out to him "DUDE! Come on!" and the mysterious figure ran away. "That guy must be the one who painted this!" said taffyta. "But why was staring at us like that all of a sudden?" asked candlehead. Vanellope decided what had to be done "well there's only one way to find out, after them!" and they all raced towards the four shadowy figures in their karts.

"Well, well, looks like they want to play a game of tag with us." said one of the shadowy figures. "Shall we play with them?" "Yeah, we should, it'll be fun!" said the other person "then let's go!" and they all ran and jumped away. The sugar rush racers chased them down, but they can't even get 500 feet near them.

"Man, these guys are fast!" said candlehead. The chase went on…until the four people find themselves in a dead end. They tried to look for an opening but the walls were too high to climb. "Dang it! What are we gonna do?" "I have an idea; we'll have to get through them! It'll buy us more time to get away!" "Wait, will that actually work?" "So far, I'm 50% sure it'll work, just do it!"

When the sugar rush racers kept up with them, they were charging towards them at full speed. "What the heck are they doing!?" asked gloyd. "I have an idea! Let's charge at them, full speed!" said vanellope. "What!? Are you sure vanellope?" asked taffyta. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" said vanellope. "Alright, let's go!" said candlehead. And just like that they were risking their karts in a full speed ramming attempt.

They were getting closer…and closer...and closer… and closer… and closer… and CLOSER… until finally, they were so close to come in contact with the four people then one of the people was exposed to the headlights vanellope's kart. He was wearing a blue hooded jacket and jeans with blue and white sneakers. His hair was spiky, black, and rose up. And he had a white headband tied around the top of his head. On his chest was a mark, but she couldn't see it clearly. And there was a katana in its scabbard attached to his back.

"What the!?" said jubileena as the four people went past them. "Guys, I saw one of them. He was wearing a blue hooded jacket with a raised, black, spiky hair and there was white headband tied around his head." Said vanellope. Knowing this the others went out of their karts and closer to vanellope. "Was he the one who painted the graffiti?" asked rancis "I'm not sure, he had a mark on his chest though but it wasn't very clear." said vanellope "and I don't think the guys who painted that thing are into ninjas, I think they ARE ninjas" "Guys, let's just forget about this and head for game central station, we're gonna be late." Said jubileena. They all agreed hopped back in their karts, and head down to game central station.

When they got to game central station, they saw Ralph waiting for them in front of the gate. "Hey! How's my little president doing?" said Ralph. "I'm fine, stinkbrain. I miss you so much!" said vanellope as she jumped up and gave him a hug. "Missed me? It's only been 2 weeks since I last saw you" said Ralph. Then they all head to tapper's…..until Ralph was stopped by the surge protector. "Hold it!" "augh, what now, surge?" said Ralph. "I'm getting a feeling you only stop me because you wanted to." "Just doing my job." Said surge protector.

They both argued for a little while, until they heard a voice from behind them. "It's alright, surge. He's clean." When vanellope and the other sugar rush racers turned around, they were all surprised to see who it was. "It's you!" said vanellope. It was the person who vanellope saw when they passed by them. "Ah, Lenard from the Elite Youth Ninja Force. Where are the other three ninjas?" said surge. "Oh, Steven got caught somewhere in the game we visited and the other two told me to go first. They should be here any minute." said Lenard. "Alright then, Ralph you are free to go. Proceed." Said surge protector as he left. "Consider that as an apology for what happened earlier." said Lenard. "Fine, I forgive you and your friends. I'm vanellope, by the way." said vanellope.

"So this Steven guy, what does he look like?" "Well, he wears an orange hooded jacket, some of the sleeves are gray, and he wears short dark green pants and orange sneakers. His hair is messy and blue but you probably can't see it though, most of it is covered by a stocking cap. Also he keeps his nunchucks on his belt. " Said Lenard "He got stuck in nesquik-sand?" said vanellope "Nah, he was bouncing around when one of his legs was stuck between two candy cane trees. You should've seen his face! It was hilarious!" said Lenard as he giggled a bit.

Sometime later after they talked, the other three ninjas showed up. One of them was exactly the way Lenard described him. Another one was wearing a purple hooded jacket with jeans and purple sneakers. His hair was blonde and spiky and he keeps a bo staff on his back. The last one was wearing the same thing as the last one. Only that his jacket and sneakers were red and he keeps his weapon, a pair of sai, on his belt like Steven. His hair was blonde too but it was neat and tidy. It was a bit long and he was wearing a fedora.

"Oh they're here, guys the one in purple is john and the one in red is griffin." said Lenard as he pointed both the ninjas. "Hey" said john as he waved his hand. "Sup" said griffin. "Wait, which one of you painted that graffiti on the wall?" asked taffyta. "Yeah, who did?" said Lenard as he glared at the other three ninjas. They were silent, until all three of them sounded off simultaneously "IT WAS HIM!" as they pointed at each other. Lenard was embarrassed and did a face palm. "So, can we like, join you guys?" asked Lenard. "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun to have new friends." said vanellope. And then they all walked into the train heading for tapper's.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this eliteninja. Last time we left off, vanellope met the ninjas. Now this is when they tell vanellope and Ralph about them, and if you're wondering why they're wearing hooded jackets instead of ninja suits, you'll find out in this chapter.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own wreck-it Ralph

Chapter 2: in-training ninjas

Ralph, vanellope, some of the sugar rush racers, and the ninjas were hanging out in tapper's for hours. Usually it doesn't take more than 2 hours for them to stay at tapper's since they had arcade duties to attend to (not that kind of duty). But since mr. litwak's visiting his family in Colorado, all the arcade characters have one week of holiday.

They all just drink root beer and tell each other stories of what's been going on around. Then all of a sudden, Ralph said "so, ninjas, tell us a bit about you. Come on! Why not?" the ninjas thought about it for a bit, then Lenard started talking "well, we're the Elite Youth Ninja Force from a game with the same name, we were adopted by our master, and the reason we wear hooded jackets instead of ninja suits is because..Well, 2 reasons: the programmers wanted us to look more, well…youthful since our game had the word "youth" in the name. And 2: because it over our budget."

Griffin followed "dude, nearly half of everything sold in our game is over our budget. Our dojo is in the sewers and-""whoa, whoa, whoa, your dojo's in the sewers of your game?" asked vanellope. "I blame the programmers" replied griffin. "And you said you guys were adopted by your master, what happened to your REAL parents?" asked taffyta.

"Should we tell them?" asked Lenard to his brothers "not my call, man, YOU'RE the leader" said Steven. Then Lenard continued his words "well, the answer to that question is probably why we have the most tragic back story ever…" he was silent for a few seconds and then he continued "all our families were captured and killed in a war" this shocked everyone who heard that.

"Oh, I feel sorry for you guys." Said vanellope "thanks, vanellope" said john. Lenard then continued "you know the worst part about that is?" then everyone got closer as they became more curious. But before Lenard could even say a word, john said "oh uh, dude we have to go back, it's time for training."

"Okay let's go back to our game." said Lenard. Everyone was pretty disappointed "dude, come on, tell us." said swizzle. But Lenard replied "you know what? I think you've heard enough back stories for one day" "can we at least watch you train? I've wanted to pick up a few combat moves for later" asked Ralph. "John?" said Lenard "I think master shimato's cool with it" said john. And with that they left tapper's and head down to the Elite Youth Ninja Force game.

While on the train Lenard said "oh yeah, I almost forgot. Each and every one of us has a special trait. I've got good leadership skills so that's why master shimato made me leader among my brothers, john's very smart, he can hack computers, build, design, and fix our weapons, and a lot more cool stuff. Griffin here's the muscle of our team, the hothead""I'm warning you, if you anger me, there's nothing I can't break!" said griffin. "Then, what's steven's special trait?" asked Ralph "oh, he's the wild one, the party animal, the skater boy, master of pizza, skateboarding, and pranks among the four of us" said Lenard.

Just as he finished telling them about him and his brothers, the train stopped. "We're here" said john. They stepped off the train and out of the station, when they got out they find a nice view of the city. All four of the ninjas welcomed them to the city "guys, welcome to omega city!" "Whoa, this place is awesome!" said candlehead. "So where's your dojo?" asked jubileena "follow us!" said Lenard as he followed his brothers jumping on the rooftops of the city. The sugar rush racers decided to follow them with their portable karts that they had characters from another game built. It was exactly like the ones they had in sugar rush.

It wasn't easy trying to keep up with them because they were bouncing on the rooftops avoiding the traffic while the racers had to zip through cars and stop during red lights. It's a good thing the ninjas were patient…except for griffin. And Ralph? He had to follow the ninjas on the rooftops. They reached a four-way intersection, then Lenard said "yo, guys! Our dojo is this way, follow us!" as he ran off to the left side of the intersection. The sugar rush racers followed them and turned left.

The ninjas and Ralph stopped in a pretty big alley with a covered manhole in it. "Ugh, man, why does your dojo have to be in the sewers?" said Ralph. "I know, right?" said griffin. Steven uncovered the manhole and said "guests first. Rules by the master" "man, I'm gonna have to wash my hair after this" said taffyta as she entered the sewers followed by candlehead, then rancis, then gloyd, then jubileena, and swizzle. Then Ralph tried to go in but he didn't fit in the manhole "uh guys, little help?" "No worries, I got this" said john as he pulled out his bo staff. He then spins it around and taps the edge of it to the ground. The ground shook and Ralph suddenly fell down manhole.

"Ouch…" said Ralph as he came in contact with the ground. Vanellope looked surprised and amazed. When she looked at john, he explained "we're elemental. Lenard's water, griffin's fire, Steven's air, and mine's earth, the classic elements. We don't usually use our elements though." "Cool" said vanellope. She went down the hole followed by Lenard, griffin, john, and Steven went in last. He closed the manhole as soon as he went in.

"Okay guys, let's move" said Lenard as he and the ninjas, Ralph, and the others ran down the sewer, but there was something else that was in there, something indescribable. "John, get us the nearest entrance to the dojo" said Lenard. Then john said "up ahead, topside tunnel" then as they reached the tunnel the ninjas jumped on the walls while the others just ran down the tunnel.

As they got deeper into the tunnel, they find a deep pit in the way. "Oh man! The tunnel's blocked by this pit" said Ralph. "Wait a minute….john, didn't you said something about a new security system for the entrances to our dojo?" said Lenard. "oh yeah, this is the tunnel no.3 so the button should be right…here!" said john as he pressed a red button located to their left. Suddenly…*KLANG* metal bars began to appear from the edge of the pit and went to the other side.

"No way am I walking on that!" said Ralph. "Who said anything about walking?" said Steven. Then the four ninjas began to grind on the bars. The others dropped their jaw seeing the ninjas grind on the rails. They managed to get to the other side. "Man, I'm so going back here again!" said Steven. "No way I'm doing that!" said Rancis. "Don't worry, I've got an emergency entrance for guests just in case they can't grind" said john as he goes for the lever located on their right. "Wait a minute, let me try something…" said Ralph. Then he started bouncing on the walls with his hands. He made eventually but the walls and the ground he landed on was wrecked.

"Sorry about that" said Ralph. "I got this" said john as he lifted his hand and the fallen rubble went up. John then started positioning them into their right places. When they were all in place he clapped his hands and they were all fixed. "One of the advantages of being and earth elemental" said john. "I wanna try getting to the other side, my way, of course" said vanellope as she glitches through and bounced on the walls. She made it to the other side without any harm done. "alright, let's get you guys to the other side" said Lenard as he pulled the lever.

1 minute later….

They all kept on walking until they stumbled upon a steel door. Lenard knocked three times then a computer's voice was heard "Watashitachi no saisho no ninja no shinjō wa nanidesu ka?" Ralph, and the sugar rush racers were confused, then Lenard said "Kage no ninja no tatakai" then the door opened "welcome ninjas" said the computer "what was that?" asked Ralph. "That my friend is a computer system I installed in this dojo" said john. "That's right. Oh, and Steven, your package's here. It's behind the door" said the computer. "Awesome! I'm so putting these babies on my board once I'm done training!" "By the way, what language was that?" asked vanellope. "Oh that was Japanese. The computer asked "what is our first ninja credo" then I said "a ninja fights with the shadows" said Lenard.

"Well, this is the living room, it's nice, we have a couch, a TV, and a few rugs on the floor" said Steven "the training room are on the left" said John as he pointed to the left room. The training room was and empty room with rugs on the floor set out as the battle. There were staircases leading to a higher viewing area where the ninjas can prepare before battle.

"Alright, first up, Steven VS. Lenard. Whoever knocks down the opponent first wins." said john. Both ninjas stepped down to the battlefield. The both went down on one knee with their weapons on their left hand, Lenard with his katana on reverse formation while Steven had his nunchucks in its normal position. "Junbi o!" said john as he put his arm up, the sign of a battle about to begin. At that mark Lenard got up and held the katana with his right hand and got on his fighting stance while Steven got up and hold his nunchucks with his right hand and spins it around and got in his fighting stance. Then john gave a command "Kaishi!" as he swung his arm down.

The two ninjas then began fighting…

To be continued

No fighting yet. There will be in the next chapter but not between heroes and villains, as you know it. Sorry if you're disappointed though.

And so far the only one that hasn't pulled out his weapon yet is griffin. He'll get to it though.

And remember the "indescribable" thing that was mentioned earlier? Yeah, I think I know what you're thinking but it's NOT turbo. You'll see

Please review, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so first up, forgot to mention, my OCs are based on teenage mutant ninja turtles, The only differencesare my OCs are human and 2 years younger and their hometown is not NYC and they can grind on rails without skateboards.**

**The plot is not based on tmnt. So, yeah, don't expect a group of alien robots carrying a bunch of mutating liquid trying to take over the arcade or a glitch or virus that killed master shimato's wife and daughter or a clan based on the foot ninjas. Secondly, should I keep going with this story? Or should I delete it? Please leave on your review.**

**And lastly, the ninja credo mentioned on the second chapter is not in real life, it's just their own credo.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3: protectors of the arcade

Steven and Lenard charged towards each other and began swinging their weapons at each other, trying to disarm their opponent. They were both evenly matched but Steven had the advantage. He could move swiftly and his hits made small contacts with Lenard. "Heh, give it up, man" said Steven as he swung his nunchucks. Lenard managed to block it off with his katana. "And why should I?" said Lenard "because if there's one master shimato taught me that I remembered, it's that if you don't know it's coming at you, you can't hit it" said Steven as he jumped up and disappeared into thin air.

The others were amazed and confused "uh, what just happened?" asked Ralph. "Trust me Ralph, even I don't know. John, help me out?" said Lenard as he hold his katana with both his hands. "It's one of the advantages of being and air elemental. They are 5 times faster than a normal ninja" said john. "Wow, you really are a smarty pants, are you?" said vanellope. Lenard then holds up his katana and closed his eyes. Then he can hear a small sound of spinning, nunchucks spinning. "There you are" mumbled Lenard as he held the blade part of his katana with his left hand and held the grip with his right.

Suddenly…*SWOOSH* Steven showed up from above and behind Lenard. "If you don't know it's coming your way, you can't hit it!" said Steven as he charged at Lenard while spinning his nunchucks. Then Lenard reacts without any warning and swung his katana and slashed Steven's nunchucks in half, followed by a 180 degree hook kick to Steven's face, causing him to fall down in pain. "Like that?" said Lenard. "Yup…ow" said Steven as he picked himself up. "Lenard wins" said john as the battle ends. Then they both head up to the viewing area.

"You were awesome!" said rancis. "Yeah, you were all like KLANG, BAM! It was awesome!" said gloyd. Both Ralph and Vanellope were the ones who were amazed most. Lenard then held his katana like the beginning of the training battle and head for front end of the viewing area. "Up next, Griffin VS. John" said Lenard as the other two ninjas head down to the battle area while john held his bo staff in his left hand while griffin doesn't look like he's gonna use his pair of sai yet.

The two ninjas on the battle field went down on one knee getting ready for battle. "yoi!" signaled Lenard as he raise his hand up. John spun his bo staff and got on his stance while Griffin just got to his stance without any special techniques. "hajime!" commanded Lenard as he swung his arm down. At that signal john spun his bo staff and strikes Griffin. He reacted quickly and avoided it followed with a left jab. It made a hit but john wasn't down. John then spears griffin with his staff followed with a few spins and swings. "Alright, I'm goin' for my special technique: the triple swing fury!" said john as he spins his bo staff on his back and hit griffin with three wild swings.

But unfortunately for john, his staff was stolen during the third swing. Griffin then swings it to the ground and split it in half. "Wow, shouldn't have gone for my triple swing fury, huh?" said john in embarrassment. "Yup" said griffin. He then chased john in an attempt to hit john with the fragments of the broken staff. "Dude, no! Okay! Okay! I give!" said john as he ran around the battlefield. "Griffin!" said Lenard as he stepped down to the battlefield. John stepped out of the field into the viewing area. "Final match! Lenard VS. Griffin!" said Steven in the referee area. Lenard and griffin went down on one knee while Lenard held his katana like before.

"yoi!" said Steven as he got his arm up. Lenard held his katana with both his hands and griffin pulled out his sai and got to his stance. Steven then began the fight "hajime!" then Lenard and griffin strikes each other. Their weapons clashed and punches and kicks were flying. It was intense "whoa, this fight just went to whole new level!" said jubileena. Then griffin got real "spinning dragon fangs!" yelled griffin as he jumped up, and did a fast horizontal spin. His Sais clashed with Lenard's katana a lot of times and he's on the air for quite a while.

"John, stop the battle now! He's breaking physics!" said Lenard. "He's not breaking physics, not sure that's even possible, his Sais are pushing him up while he's clashing with the opponent." explained john. "Alright then, since that how it works…" said Lenard as he went under griffin and swung his katana, causing griffin to lose his right hand sai in the contact.

Griffin fell down on his foot with only one sai left. Lenard and griffin glared at each other getting ready to strike, and then, they both charged at each other "YAAAAAAGH!" *KLANG* griffin dropped his sai and Lenard dropped his katana but Lenard finished off griffin with a 180 degree hook kick like last time, Thus ending the battle.

Then a deep voice was heard from behind the others "yame!" when the others looked behind they saw a 50 year-old man wearing a white martial art suit with the same symbol as the graffiti on the wall in sugar rush on his chest like the ninjas. "Sensei shimato" said Lenard as he formed a neat horizontal line with his brothers. Then they all went down on one knee with their weapons in their left hands, except griffin as he was using a PAIR of sai. "Well done my pupils. Even though Lenard was the best that time, you all did well, you showed great ninjutsu skills" said master shimato. "Thanks, sensei" said the four ninjas all together. "Hmm...Great ninjutsu skills…" said master shimato "Ninjas, I have to go to a meeting with the ninja council. You and your guests are free to do as you want until I return. Dismissed" "Hai, sensei!" said the ninjas all together.

"Okay john, let's get to work with my skateboard. These wheels can't put themselves together you know?" said Steven as he, john, rancis, gloyd, and swizzle head down to another room. "Okay, but I left my equipment in the garage, we're gonna have to get it" said John. "you think you can see our karts later, I think they're getting slower everyday" asked gloyd "well, that's usually an engine problem" said john.

Lenard put his katana back in its scabbard. "wanna go game jumping? We can have a race to see who can go to all games and back here the fastest. Plus we can visit that new game that was plugged in. no one's ever visited that game" said griffin. "No thanks man, I'm just gonna go to my room" said Lenard as he head down to his room "to think about our old family?" said griffin. "Dude, our old family is our original family. Master shimato adopted us when we were 10 because our real parents wanted to protect us. They could have done it themselves, but they were killed by a virus!" said Lenard. "Whoa, they were killed by a virus?" asked vanellope. "We were gonna tell you back at tapper's but it was already training time" said Lenard.

Then he continued "the war was created by a virus, named shadow man. The 2 glitches of our game, which were very loyal to us, were pulled to the dark side during the war and shadow man assassinated our family. Master shimato defeated them with his golden ninja stars, the most powerful weapon in our game, but he let them get away. Some say they're still alive and followed us when we got transferred from japan" "we feel sorry for you guys right now" said Ralph. "Thanks Ralph. I feel better now" said Lenard.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewers two mysterious figures were talking through walkie-talkie. "I have located the enemy, shall I engage?" "No, in fact, I have a better job for you" "what job is that sir?" "Are you familiar with the Arma-dragon virus?" "Arma-dragon!?"

2 hours later…

Steven was trying out his new skateboard wheels around the dojo while Lenard was training his water ninjutsu. "And if I do these hand positions…I should be able to shoot out ice shards from my hands" said Lenard as he do 7 hand positions. "Well go on then!" said vanellope. Lenard then shot out ice shards from his hands to a punching bag. "Wow!" said Ralph. "Looks like I'm gonna have to keep up with the competition" said griffin as he leaned down on the wall while spinning his sai with his right hand. "heh, looks like you will" said Lenard. Steven then zipped by those two, the girls, and ralph "WOOHOO!" he yelled as he passed through.

"Steven will you please stop skateboarding all over the place?" said Lenard. "Can't help it, I got show the boys my skills" said Steven while he pointed at rancis, gloyd, and swizzle who were watching from the sides. He then continued skateboarding "griffin?" said Lenard "I got this" said griffin as he hold his left arm to the front, causing Steven to crash with his arm "PUAAAGH!" *CRASH* "heheh" said griffin as he put his left hand back to his pocket and his sai back to his belt. John then enters and said "guys, master's shimato's back, he wants to talk with us in the training room" "it better not be about that time griffin punched that mailman" said Lenard. "Hey, he started it!" said griffin. "You punched a mailman?" asked candlehead. "In the groin. I'm warning you, never mess with the fedora!" said griffin.

In the training room, the four ninjas kneeled down while the others just watched from the viewing area. "My ninjas, I've talked with the ninja council and I've made my decision" said master shimato. "What decision, sensei?" asked Lenard "The time has come my sons, after 3 years of training, you are finally ready to protect an entire arcade" said master shimato. Everyone else in the room was surprised, and then he continued "I've trained you for so long now, and you have shown great teamwork, responsibility, and ninjutsu skills. Always remember the EYNF credo: fight with the shadows, do the right thing, and above all, defend the weak and defenseless" "hai, sensei!" said all the ninjas together. "What you will do next, it's up to you. Dismissed!" said master shimato. The four ninjas then got back up "wow, I can't believe now we're heroes" said john. "Well guys, from now on, things will get a little serious" said Lenard. As soon as he finished, an alarm went off.

"Hmm, looks like the red alert system I installed worked" said master shimato. The four ninjas and the others head down to the computer room to see what trouble it is. John pushed the red alert button, that master shimato installed as well, and the computer sounded off "HERO'S DUTY! CYBUG OUTBREAK! HERO'S DUTY! CYBUG OUTBREAK! HERO'S DUTY! CYBUG OUTBREAK!" "cybug outbreak? That's never good" said Lenard. "I think it's time this arcade meets its heroes" said Steven. "Okay guys, let's go!" said Lenard as the ninjas and the others head for hero's duty.

**So, no misunderstandings, right? Cool.**

**P.S. disclaimer: don't own wreck-it ralph**

**I own the plot and the OCs (which, like I said before, is based on tmnt)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, eliteninja here! No one actually asked me to stop the story, plus I just had a lot of ideas flowing in my brain, I just had to continue. So we finally get to where the action between good and evil begins. Please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wreck it Ralph**

Chapter 4: meeting the enemy (part 1)

The ninjas, along with Ralph and the sugar rush racers, head down to the next train leaving from GCS to hero's duty. "GO! GO! GO!" said Lenard as he guided them to the train. But Ralph and vanellope stopped as they both looked to their left and looked at the unvisited game. The gate didn't say what the game is called, and no characters came out from or went into the game. They were confused. "Ralph, what's up with that game? No one's ever visited that game and I haven't seen any character came out from it" said vanellope. "Trust me, even I don't know" said Ralph. "Yo! Guys! You comin' or what?" said john. The other two followed them into the train.

"Now, this one's for the guys and gals from sugar rush, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lenard. "No worries, man. We can handle it" said gloyd. "Yeah, it's not like there's gonna be hundreds of them, right? I'll bet there's gonna be like 50 or 60 cybugs on the loose" said vanellope as they all got off the train. But when they got out of the station, it was like magma bursting from a volcano. "I stand corrected" said vanellope. "There's gotta be like a thousand of them!" said Ralph. Then, they heard firing from upfront, and they saw Calhoun with felix behind her. "About 700, actually" said Calhoun.

"Oh, jiminy! Ralph, help! Quick!" said felix in fear. They all head down to where the two were and got behind them. "I've beaten these guys before, I can do it again. KYAAH!" said Ralph as he punched a cybug and destroyed it. He went all out and destroyed a lot off cybugs "HA! YAH! Is that all you go-AAGH!" a cybug charged towards him and got him down, but vanellope glitched towards it and kicked it before it could do anything "GLITCH KICK!" she said as she kicked the cybug. "Ralph, are you okay?" asked vanellope "I'm fine, you better get back before things get worse" said Ralph as he got up. But then a cybug flew towards them. "Oh, come on!" said Ralph as it landed in front of him and vanellope.

But before the cybug can do any harm, a voice was heard from behind Ralph and vanellope "eat my nunchucks!" then Steven flew in and smashed the cybug with his nunchucks. The other three ninjas jumped in and pulled out their weapons "we'll cover you" said Lenard. "Finally, something to fight other than samurais" said griffin. "Let's do this. HAAA!" said john as the ninjas charged at the cybugs in their way. "Who are these kids? They're just as fearless as Calhoun" said felix. "We're not kids! We're 13 years old! Well at least we were programmed that way forever" said john. "And we're ninjas! KYAAAH!" said griffin as he continued fighting the cybugs.

"So, what happened?" asked Ralph. "Someone broke into the tower and broke the beacon and released a bunch of cybugs. It's so broke, not even felix can fix it" said Calhoun. "Wow, first time that's ever happened huh?" said vanellope. Then a cybug head rolled their way and griffin crushed it with his feet and said "all done". "By the way, I think I can fix the beacon. But I'll need to get its main circuit" said john. Then they all head up to the tower. When they got to the top floor, john looked at the beacon's main circuit "yeah, it's broken. I can fix it, but it might take a while. You guys will have to cover me" said john. Then bunch of cybugs broke the window and got in. Ralph, Calhoun, vanellope, and the other three ninjas stepped up "Make it quick, I don't want to fight giant metal bugs all day" said griffin. "Just beat up those bugs, already" said john in frustration. They all charged and fight the cybugs. The almost got eaten but got saved by each other.

Meanwhile, john tried quite hard to fix the circuit. "Dude, hurry up! KYAAH!" said griffin as he stabbed a cybug with one of his sai. "Hey, you think it's easy to fix a circuit with third-degree burns on your hands!?' said john as he showed griffin his hands all wrapped up. "You shouldn't have tried to take the leftover pizza that I left in the oven!" said griffin. "Yeah, but did you have to burn my hands when you did!?" said john. "JUST FIX THAT THING ALREADY!" said griffin, then a cybug flew towards griffin. "Look out!" Ralph said as he charged towards the cybug and destroyed it. "Thanks man" said griffin "hey, brawns gotta stick together" said Ralph. Then they all continued fighting the cybugs. "Guys, I think I got it" said john as he connected two wires together. The beacon lit up and the cybugs flew towards it. "Yes! Mission accomplished! Hi-five!" said Steven as he hi-fived his brothers. "Wow, not bad for a bunch of teenagers" said Calhoun.

But then a really loud clanging noise was heard from inside the beacon, and then a purple orb floated up from inside the beacon. "Uh, what's that?" asked taffyta. "Don't know, not even sure that's supposed to be there" said Calhoun. Meanwhile, someone was running up the tower, really fast. "Guys, hold on" said Lenard as he held up his katana in front of him and closed his eyes. He then felt an enemy coming their way "incoming ambush!" he said. Then all the ninjas, along with Ralph, vanellope, Calhoun, and felix (trembling in fear a little bit) stepped up front preparing for the enemy's attack. Suddenly *SWOOSH* a man appeared from the hole in the glass that the cybugs made. The man was wearing a vest, long pants, vambraces on both his hands, shoes, and ninja mask all with the color black. He had curved blades on his vambraces and the back of his shoes.

The ninjas were surprised when they saw who the man was, and then he said "so ninjas, we meet once again…" "SLASHER!" said all the ninjas. "Who is this guy?" asked Ralph. "He's one of the glitches of our game that works for shadow man" said Lenard. "Wait, I thought glitches can't leave their game" said vanellope. "Unless you mess with the main programming" said slasher. "What're you doing here?" asked john. "Well, I've come to take back what belongs to shadow man" said slasher as he pointed at the purple orb. "What could you possibly want with that?" asked Steven. "Let's just say that after we get our hands on that and another two, this arcade will go through the Dark Age" said slasher.

"Wait, the Dark Age…" said Lenard. Suddenly, he had a flashback.

_Lenard and his brothers, along with a girl about their age, was running away from the ruins of what looks like a village. They were crying. Then a loud roar can be heard from what they were running away from._

"THE SHADOW ORB!" said Lenard. Then slasher charged through the ninjas and towards the shadow orb. "GUYS, STOP HIM!" said Lenard, then the ninjas and the other four attacked slasher. It wasn't easy trying to hit him because he had good martial art skills. Also, he was fast, but not faster than Steven. By the time they could land a hit on him, it was too late. He already climbed up all the staircases to the beacon. He grabbed the shadow orb and pulled it out of the beacon "one down, two to go" he said. "Not for long!" said Steven as he charged at slasher. He tried to counter it with a punch, but Steven managed to block it with his nunchucks. "Wow, it's been a while since the last time I tried to punch you, and you still got it" said slasher. "RAAAAGH!" said steven in anger as he swung his nunchucks and tried to hit slasher. He then continuously punched, kicked, swung his nunchucks at slasher. Slasher managed to get away from the fight, but rancis, gloyd, and swizzle got in the way. "We got it!" said gloyd. But then, slasher kicked them out of the way. "We don't got it…ow" said gloyd in pain.

"Eat my fist!" said vanellope as she glitched towards slasher and punched him. "Hmm..." said slasher, then he took vanellope and jumped from the broken window. "vanellope!" said Ralph. When they both landed on the ground, slasher pinned vanellope and started talking her "impressive power, you must be a glitch too or at least used to. Join us; we'll rule the arcade in darkness" "I will never join you! I'd rather die!" said vanellope as she tried to squirm free. "So be it…" said slasher as he held his fist up about to punch vanellope. With the blade on his vambraces, he could kill vanellope with one blow. But before he could do anything, his hand was tied up by Steven's nunchucks, the chain on his nunchucks can extend, so he could do this at long range. Steven then pulled him closer and sent him flying with a kick. "Thanks" said vanellope "no prob" said Steven. Slasher then quickly got on his feet and escaped. "After him!" said Lenard. Then they all (including Felix and Calhoun) chased him down.

To be continued….

**Preview for next chapter: the plot begins to unravel as the chase becomes more intense.**

**Please review, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup? Quick review of the previous chapter: an old enemy has returned. As their plan was revealed, the arcade began to enter its dark age.**

**Please review, thanks!**

**No parings in this chapter even though it looks like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own wreck it Ralph**

Chapter 5: meeting with the enemy (part 2)

Slasher managed to run off to the top of the train and left to game central station. "Aw, man! How are we supposed to catch him now!?" said swizzle. "Well, that's not a problem for us" said griffin as the ninjas grinded on the rail. "Again, no way I'm doing that!" said rancis "well, what can we do?" asked felix. Then, Calhoun tossed a cruiser to Ralph, rancis, gloyd, and swizzle. "Quick, grab a partner and go after him!" said Calhoun as she and felix cruised off, chasing the train. Then gloyd grabbed taffyta and got on his cruiser "hang on!" he said, and then they both zipped off. "vanellope, let's go!" said Ralph. Then vanellope got on Ralph's cruiser and they both ran off. Moments later they were followed by rancis, with jubileena riding with him, and swizzle, riding with candlehead.

They all managed to keep up with the ninjas, but by the time they got to GCS, it was too late. Slasher already got off. "Dang it! It'll take forever to find him!" said Ralph "not exactly" said john as he pointed at slasher heading towards EYNF. They all got to the gate quickly, but slasher already climbed to the top of the train. "See you later! Mwahahahahaha!" he said as the train departed from the gate. "Don't let him get away!" said Lenard as the ninjas grinded on the rail again. The others followed them few seconds later. "I've got this one" said Calhoun as she began shooting slasher. He easily avoided all the bullets and countered it by throwing kunais at Calhoun. She managed to dodge them, but it nearly got her out of balance. "Careful!" said Lenard.

They train stopped and slasher quickly ran off. Our heroes got out of the train tracks and into the city "alright Lenard, make the call" said john, "okay, guys, we'll split into 2 teams of 7. Ralph, vanellope, Felix, gloyd, and taffyta will go with me and griffin, the rest of you will go with john and Steven. Any questions?" said Lenard. Gloyd then raised his hand and asked "uh, can rancis and I switch? I don't like being with taffyta, if I mess up a bit, she can be mean. Plus, even though we're not related, jubi and I are like bro and sis, ya' know?" "Alright, as long you don't mess up, you actually look as stupid as Steven" said Lenard. "Top shelf!" said gloyd and rancis as they switch places and hi-fived each other.

Then Felix jumped off Calhoun's cruiser and onto Ralph's shoulder, followed by vanellope, and they all bolted off. The ninjas were running really fast while the rest tried to keep up. Meanwhile, slasher move quickly but silently hiding in the shadows.

**John and steven's team**

They all quickly moved along the road, the ninjas jumped through every obstacle while the rest just flew past by them. Then they all stumbled upon a big wall. "He's probably through here" said john. "Well, there's only one way to find out kids" said Calhoun as she pulled out an M67 frag grenade. "Uh, we're not kids" said john, but then the sugar rush racers gave him and embarrassed look, "okay, some of us are kids, but Steven and I are teenagers" "okay, whatever fills your boat" said Calhoun as she threw the grenade at the wall. Behind the wall was a man, he was wearing the same thing as slasher, only his blades were replaced with steel gloves and metal boots.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ninjas. I supposed you my colleague have obtained the first shadow orb" "hammer" said Steven. "Another glitch, another fight" said candlehead. "You may have discovered our plan to unleash the arma-dragon on this arcade, but you'll never leave this alley ALIVE!" said hammer. "arma-dragon?" said gloyd. "We'll tell you about it later" said john "but for now, let's kick some butts! KYAAH!" said steven as he and john charged at hammer. They kept on trying to hit him with their weapons, but it was repeatedly blocked. Hammer said "Fools! You'll never-AAGH!" he was hit by Steven's nunchucks, followed by john's bo staff. Hammer was down on his back "give it up, man. We've got you pinned down" said Steven "don't think this battle is over, you've still got one more foe to defeat" said hammer. Then he banged his fist against each other four times, and a giant metal cougar appeared. "Oh, yeah, we forgot. Hammer has a giant robot cougar as a pet" said john. The cougar roared at them "uh, yeah. You might wanna run now" said swizzle. "Good call" said Steven, and then they all ran away.

**Lenard and griffin's team**

Ralph, vanellope, rancis, taffyta, Lenard, and griffin stumbled upon a dark alley with a dumpster on the left side. "Oh great, a dead end" said Ralph "he definitely didn't went in here" said rancis. "Actually guys, you're only searching for him with your eyes. You have to hear, feel, and maybe even smell the movement. To become a true ninja, you have to use more than your sight" said Lenard, then he held his katana in front of him and closed his eyes like last time. Then he can feel movement. He held his katana high and swung down, releasing a blue energy curve and destroyed the dumpster. Slasher was behind the dumpster the whole time "let's settle the score here and now" he said "bring it on" said Lenard.

**(A/N: as of this chapter, griffin will hold his sai in three different formations: the normal formation, the reverse formation where he holds his sai backwards, and a special formation where the blade part pops out from between his middle and ring finger and the side like prongs pops out from the side of his hands. I don't know what to call that one so I'll just call it the knuckle formation)**

Lenard held his katana with both his hands and griffin pulled both his sai and held them both in the normal formation. "This ends now!" said Lenard as he charged at slasher, followed by griffin. He sliced at slasher but he easily dodged it. Griffin followed with a slash with his right sai, and a stab with his left sai. Slasher dodged the right and grabbed his left arm and threw him at Lenard. Ralph joined the battle and strikes slasher with a punch. Slasher dodged it and counter-attacked Ralph with a knee kick. Vanellope also joined the battle, but she made a few hits easily as she continuously glitched from one place to another and repeatedly. Slasher eventually landed a hit on her, but griffin got even for her with a kick "hah! Got you now!" said griffin as he held both his sai in the knuckle formation. He tried a punch with the right sai, but slasher got away. He tried slashing with his left hand sai, but slasher dodged it and ran along the left side wall, he jumped onto the other side and escaped from the alley "did he just walk on the wall?" asked taffyta "that's a pretty advanced technique" said griffin.

"After him!" said Lenard. They all ran out of the alley, but it was too late, slasher had already gone far. "Oh man, we're never gonna catch up" said vanellope "I got this" said griffin as he held both his sai in reverse formation and threw them to the ground. Then fire began to burst from the ground and towards slasher. He got hit and was lifted into the air long enough for our heroes to get to where he was blasted from. When he fell down, the ninjas held up their weapons in front of him. "Give us the shadow orb" said griffin "or do we want to do this the HARD way?" "I prefer neither" said slasher as he swept all their legs, causing them all to fall down, and the ninjas to drop their weapons. When they got back on their feet slasher already went off, but then he stopped and looked at our heroes.

Griffin picked up both his sai and held them in knuckle formation. He was about to charge at slasher but was stopped by Lenard. "If you want to stop us, then you'll have to find the other two shadow orbs or we'll unleash the arma-dragon onto this arcade. You think you've stopped us three years ago? You've stopped nothing" said slasher. Griffin lost his rage and asked Lenard "can I kill him now!?" "Yeah, sure" he said and griffin charged at slasher. When they were both quite close, slasher hopped high into the sky, and then he was swept by a giant robot eagle. "Oh, yeah, slasher had a pet robot eagle" said Lenard. "Guys, little help!" said john from afar. John and Steven's team managed to get to the others "what's the matter?" asked Ralph. "Giant robot cougar!" said Steven "what are you talking about?" asked griffin "he said there's a giant robot cougar coming our way" said jubileena. Then the robot cougar appeared and roared at them "AAAAAAGH!" they all yelled in fear. "Uh, guys, what'll do?" asked Steven. "Dude, your nunchucks can extend. Hit that thing face with it!" said griffin "oh, yeah" said Steven.

He swung his nunchucks, and the chain extended. But instead of the cougar's face, it landed in his mouth, and then the robot cougar bit it and pulled steven, so he can be its dinner. Vanellope, taffyta, candlehead, and jubileena helped him out and pulled him. But he's not going back easily "guys, little help!" said Steven "dude, if you die, you'll still be able to regenerate" said griffin "yeah but these girls won't!" Steven replied "alright, hold still" said Lenard. He held up his katana and sliced his nunchucks. There was still plenty in the cougar's mouth, so it slurped it like spaghetti. "Anyone wanna help me out with this?" asked Steven as he pointed at his nunchucks. "I can fix it" said Felix. Then he hit it with his hammer and it regenerated. "Sweet! Thanks, man" said Steven. Then four fist bangs were heard from afar, they all noticed it was hammer. The cougar then returned to him. "Looks like hammer's back to" said griffin.

"So about this arma-dragon, another glitch?" asked gloyd "no, it's a virus. It was a giant black asian dragon, and if unleashed, It will devour everything in its path" said Lenard. "It was the virus that destroyed our old village, which is our current omega city. It was defeated by master shimato, and sealed away in the shadow orb. It was split in three parts and locked away in the game's main program. But when we transferred to litwak's arcade, I guess they were scattered all around the arcade" said john. "We better report this to master shimato right now" said Steven. "Wait, can we head back to our games? We've been on the clock today and we're pretty tired" asked Ralph "sure, but be safe, those two might still be lurking around" said Lenard. They all went back to their respective homes.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the arcade were two evil men with slasher and hammer. "Did you bring the shadow orb?" said one of the mysterious figures. Then slasher pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes, one step closer to the dark age" "well, is it my time to shine?" said the other mysterious figure "patience, the second shadow orb is not in the location you speak of, and we're still looking for the third" replied the other "better be quick, I want to get my revenge as fast as I can"

**Preview of next chapter: in order to find out more about the enemy, Lenard will have to face an old friend**

**Please review, thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup, my people? Quick review of previous chapter: the ninjas manage to catch up with the bad guys. But when the fight gets down, our villains had to make a quick retreat.**

**Please review, thanks!**

Chapter 6: the memories

2 days later…

Time: 5:30 pm

Location: vanellope's castle

Arcade threat level: green

(**A/N: the threat levels are: green, yellow, orange, and red)**

Despite the fact that shadow man is in possession of the second shadow orb, the ninja council haven't picked up any recent virus activity in any of the games. That's why they haven't changed the arcade threat level to yellow. Outside of vanellope's castle, Ralph was with rancis, gloyd, and swizzle. They were testing a new machine that the three sugar rush boys made: the jawbreaker cannon. "Alright, pull!" said Ralph, then gloyd pulled a rope, and a jawbreaker shot out from the cannon. Then Ralph punched it in half. "Nice one, Ralph" said rancis "thanks" he replied. Then they heard a familiar voice from behind them "not bad, but I can do better" it was griffin, he was walking along with his brothers and master shimato, only this time, none of them had their mark on their chest and master shimato was wearing a brown trenchcoat and a flat cap. "Dude, that's so Sherlock holmes, with a flat cap" commented swizzle "we haven't seen you since yesterday, what were you doing?" asked Ralph "we had to monitor the arcade for virus activities. We can't let shadow man get his hands on another shadow orb" said john "luckily, there's no recent disturbance" said Lenard. "So what are you doing here?'" asked gloyd "ninja training. But it's not just us this time" said Steven "by any chance, is there any fuse box around vanellope's castle?" asked john. Ralph and the other three boys were surprised.

Meanwhile inside vanellope's castle, vanellope was hanging out with taffyta, candlehead, jubilena, minty, adorabeezle, snowanna, and crumbelina. There's bowls of candy, and taffyta brought an mp3 player. It was playing the sugar rush theme song. They were all gossiping about stuff, and suddenly candlehead spoke about the ninjas. Minty, adorabeezle, snowanna, and crumbelina didn't believe them. "Ninjas? Protecting our arcade? Don't be ridiculous, candlehead" said adorabeezle "but they were real, from the new game that was transferred from japan" said jubileena "I kind of believed that story is true, but get real, they're fighting glitches to protect the arcade?" said snowanna. Suddenly, the power in the castle went out.

Outside of vanellope's castle, john turned off the power via the fuse box. "Pretty dumb idea, putting the fuse box outside" said john "power off, targets inside, ready to begin sneak attack training" said Lenard "can we put on our hoods for this one?" asked steven "meh, I don't see why not" said Lenard "uh, what 'bout my fedora?" said griffin. Then master shmato took off griffin's fedora "there, problem solved" he said. Then they all put their hoods and master shimato began the training "hajime!" the ninjas began climbing the wall. When they got to the top, they ran to the middle of the roof. Griffin pulled out his sai and held it in reverse, and made a hole on the roof. Lenard then put his hands on the circle and pulled it with his lubricated hands. The circle sticked onto his hands so it was easy pulling it out.

There was a bit of light coming out from the hole so the girls ran towards it. The ninjas fell into the hole with little exposure to the light. When they reached the ground the pulled out their weapons and ran to each side of the girls in two groups of two. "wynnchel, Duncan, sour bill, help us out!" said vanellope. The three arrived and sour bill said "don't worry, president, we'll save-AAAAGH!" "Bill!? Wynnchel!? Duncan!?" said vanellope in panic "what are we gonna do!?" said candlehead "well if the ninjas are here, they'll know what to do" said taffyta "taffyta, there's no such thing as ninjas in hoodies, it's just an urban myth" said crumbelina "Who are you callin' urban myth?" said griffin "griffin, guys, why are you guys attacking us?" asked vanellope in fear "we're just testing your skills as a kunoi-chi" said john "that's Japanese for female ninja" said Lenard. The girls were scared, their knees were shaking, suddenly *SWOOSH* a bunch of blurs passed by them and took adorabeezle "AAAAAAAAAA!" they all screamed in fear "wh-where did adorabeezle g-g-g-g-go?" said taffyta.

"Show no fear, taffyta. A ninja has no fear" said griffin "well, we're not ninjas!" said crumbelina "can you at least give us adorabeezle back?" said minty, then they slid a knocked out adorabeezle to where they were standing. "Ugh" she said "adorabeezle! Are you alright?" asked jubileena "I'm fine, it's okay" adorabeezle replied while she tried to stand up. "That's what's gonna happen if you don't focus" said griffin "show no fear, and try using, not your sight, but your hearing, maybe even your smell. Remember, a ninja uses more than his/her sight" said Lenard. Vanellope then put on her racing mask and hood and said "alright, let's do this". Then a purple blur came towards them "HAYAAH!" it was john who striked with his bo staff, it was supposed to hit taffyta, minty, and vanellope, but vanellope dodged, like she knew it was coming her way.

Then john went to the left, followed by Steven who went to the right and attacked them, "NUNCHAKU ATTACK!" he yelled. But when he reached them, he was attacked by taffyta and candlehead. He was followed by john, but he was knocked off by jubileena, adorabeezle, and minty. Lenard and griffin started to attack, but they leaped over each other, forming crosses, "EAT OUR CROSSOVER ATTACK!" they said, but they were punched on the gut by snowanna and crumbelina, Lenard was sent back, while griffin was flying towards the direction they were running to. "Not bad, but let's see if you can handle an attack of four!" said Lenard. "KYAAAH!" the ninjas yelled as they jumped at them and swung their weapons at them. They were all blocked by vanellope's left hand "sweet fist!" she said as she punched their weapons to the air with her right, the ninjas still managed to held them, but they were sent back.

Then the lights went on and a voice could be heard from the door of the castle "yame!" it was master shimato, followed by Ralph, and the sugar rush boys. "Ralph, why didn't you helped us!?" asked vanellope "I wanna see if you could defend yourself when I'm not around" he replied. "Well done my pupils, but next time, don't warn your enemies when you're doing a sneak attack" said master shimato "hai sensei!" said all the ninjas. "And also, you girls need to work on your defense, except for vanellope, consider yourself an honorary ninja" said master shimato "hai sensei" she replied. Seeing that, Lenard got into some kind of Trans. "Ugh, he's in the trans again" said griffin "slap him" said john, and then griffin slapped Lenard. "Thanks" he said.

"Dude, that's the third time you've been in that Trans ever since we moved here" said griffin "you've gotta stop thinking about little green" said Steven. "Little green?" asked vanellope "it's a long and painful story, vanellope" said Lenard as he turned around and rubbed his left arm, looking scared. Then a quick "ding" can be heard from john's pocket. He pulled something out of his pocket that happens to be his phone. "Who texted you?" asked Lenard "it's Redskin" he replied. "The bad guy from your game?" asked Ralph "yeah, how did you know?" said griffin "I met him in a bad-anon meeting yesterday. He's actually a pretty nice guy when the arcade closes" said Ralph "he's a samurai. When playtime comes, he shows no mercy, but when the arcade closes, he's a nice and gentle man, just like the others" said master shimato "but if you get on his bad side, his sword will turn you inside out" said griffin.

"What did he say?" asked candlehead "he said this: _I know more about the enemy, and I know more about what you seek. I'll tell you all I know for the sake of the arcade. But there's someone waiting with me who's been eager to fight you. Meet me in the EYNF main programming before 7pm. don't try my patience" _said john "then let's go" said Lenard. "Can we come and watch?" said vanellope "sensei?" asked Lenard to his master. He nodded his head meaning yes, but then he said "if they keep a distance from the fight" then they all exit the castle.

Time: 6:15 pm

Location: streets of omega city

Arcade threat level: yellow

The sugar rush racers were on their karts, racing towards the EYNF main programming. Ralph and Lenard were on the back of vanellope's kart, john was on the back of jubi's, griffin was on the back of taffyta's, and steven tied his skateboard around candlehead's, while sensei was on the back of rancis' kart. "Guys, the surge protector picked up a small virus activity from street fighter and DDRX2. He changed the arcade threat level to yellow" said john as he looked at his phone. "Then we better hurry" said vanellope. Meanwhile, swizzle's kart was playing the sugar rush theme song, Steven commented on swizzle's choice of music "not bad, it's actually a pretty cute song, but if you're a skater boy, like me, then you need to listen to this song" as he pulled a CD from his pocket. "Well, put that thing in here so I can listen to it" said swizzle "john, little help, bro?" said Steven as he threw the CD in to the sky. John jumped off the back of jubi's kart, grabbed the CD and landed on the back of swizzle's kart. Then he pressed the eject CD button, pulled out the CD, and traded it with Steven's. And then he gave the other CD to swizzle, and jumped back to the back of jubi's kart

The song "when can I see you again?" from owl city was playing. "Wow, you were right, I've gotta get this song on my mp3 player" said swizzle. Meanwhile, upfront, vanellope asked Lenard "so who is this little green?" "Well, her name is Michelle. I called her little green because she was like a little sister to me, and the main color of her attire was, well…green. What happened to her was the same thing that happened to you, vanellope. It happened during the war, but shadow man was stopped before he could lock our memories. 1 year after that, she disappeared, and no one else saw her ever since" he said. "Why did shadow man turn her into a glitch?" asked Ralph "because she had the rarest element of all the ninjas in this game: light" said master shimato, then he continued "it is the neutral element, the line between each element. During the war, all the light elementals were killed, and Michelle was the only one left".

"Guys, we're here" said griffin as he pointed at a building, not too far from them, with a big cube as the top floor. They all reached to the building and got on the elevator. And then they all head to the top floor. When they did, they reached a big metal automatic slide door with a button on it. Lenard reached for the button, but before he could press it, he said "you know, it's weird, the closer I get to this door, the more my emotions build up. It's like some parts of me is saying there's someone important from my past behind this door" "just open it" said griffin. He opened the door, and entered a dark room with black square tiles and a white outline on each square as the floor, walls, and ceiling. Then Lenard pulled a switch on the right of the door, and the white outlines began to light up, revealing small pink and blue boxes hanging on wires and the ceiling.

"So this is the main programming? Sweet" said vanellope. Suddenly, a kunai came flying towards them all, and nearly hit john's face. "What the heck!?" he said, then a voice was heard from the other side of the room "I missed" then 7 young teens in green ninja suits walked towards them with their master behind them. The leader was holding a double-edged kunai in both his hands, while the other 6 was holding a variety of ninja weapons. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Elite Youth Ninja Force" said their leader "the leaf bladers" said Lenard as he and his brothers pulled out their weapons "hello there, Edward" said master shimato to the leaf bladers' master "hi, shimato" he relplied. "Who are these guys?" asked taffyta "unlockables from our game, and our rivals" said griffin "our rivalry is so big, it's like a cold war. You see, the title of the strongest team of the game belongs to US!" said Lenard as he glared at the leaf bladers "ugh, this again!? We're the strongest team of the game this year!" said their leader "oh, please! You cheated during the last grand ninja team tournament! You're actually a bunch of weaklings!" said john.

"That's it! It's go time! Get them, boys!" said their leader as the leaf bladers charged towards the EYNF "alright, you asked for it!" said Lenard as he and his ninjas charged towards them as well. But when both teams we're so close to attacking each other, they were stopped by a voice from the side "YAME!" the ninjas stopped and looked at the person making the voice, only to find a red skinned man in a samurai armor on a his blue code box hanging on the ceiling. He jumped down and said to both teams "I'm not interested in your petty rivalry!" "Sorry, redskin" said the leader of the leaf bladers "I thought I told you not to lay a finger on them until they finished battling my star pupil!" said redskin "star pupil? We're gonna fight a samurai?" asked griffin.

What redskin said next surprised everyone but the leaf bladers and their master "she's not a samurai" "then who?" asked Steven "sweetie, come down here, will you?" said redskin. The EYNF, Ralph, and sugar rush racers were confused, until they heard a voice that sounded like a young girl "coming, sensei". Lenard was shocked when he heard that voice and said "that voice, I'd know that voice anywhere!" then a pink unwired coed box lowered down in front of the leaf bladers and EYNF. On that box was a girl wearing a green hoodie, really short pants, and a green barrette on her head, she had a pair of tonfas attached to her back. She glitched when she saw the EYNF. "Michelle?" said Lenard. Then the girl jumped down, and gave Lenard a hug and said "Lenard, I've missed you!" "I missed you to, baby sister" said Lenard as he hugged her back. "aww, this is a really cute moment" said adorabeezle "so, one of us will have to fight her? Why?" asked griffin. "Because I found out how to un-glitch myself" said Michelle as she pulled out her tonfas, then she continued "I have to beat one ninja from every team in the game"

"So far, she's defeated one ninja from every team, except yours" said redskin. "I wouldn't dare to fight her, she's a light elemental, she'll kick my butt!" said john as he backed away and put his bo staff back in its holster, followed by griffin and Steven. "Well, there's only one ninja left who's probably willing to fight you, Michelle" said redskin. Then everyone in the room turned to Lenard. He gave out a small sigh and held up his katana, and got to his stance and said "I'll fight you, Michelle" "dude, are you sure?" asked Ralph "I want to know if she's strong enough to defend herself and the arcade like us" Lenard replied. Then redskin pulled out his sword, and held it high and said "yoi!" the two nervously held their weapons tightly, then redskin swung his sword down and said "hajime!" thus beginning the fight.

To be continued…

**I wanna make this exciting for those who read this, and I really don't know what would be better, so I asked to myself "should I let Lenard win this fight, or lose it?" you decide, please leave on your review. Thanks, guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, review of previous chapter: Lenard was reunited with a little girl who was like a little sister to him, but he had to fight her to find out how to save the arcade. Since nobody got around to telling me whether Lenard should win or lose, I'll use my own opinion. Please review (I haven't got any lately) thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7: it's not always about winning

Lenard and Michelle charged towards each other. They hit and block each other's hits, so even that it's a stalemate. Suddenly, Michelle dodged one of Lenard's hits, causing him to trip and fell. Given the opportunity, Michelle delivered an elbow attack. Lenard managed to get up, avoided the attack, and gave Michelle a good kick. Michelle wasn't down, but she was severely hurt. "Not bad, but I can do better" she said as she blocked one of Lenard's slashes with her 2 tonfas. "Why is she wearing the same thing as you guys?" asked candlehead "she used to be a part of EYNF, well, that is until the "incident" happened" said john. "So-KYAAH! Why did you disappear 2 years ago? HAAA!" asked Lenard as he tried to hit Michelle with a couple of slashes, both were blocked "well, I found how to unglitch myself back then, so I went to redskin to train. He'll train me if I hide myself from public" she answered "well, that's dumb, you could've just trained with us" said griffin "you forgot, there was a rule for that: masters of the ninja council can't train glitches" said john

"Then why didn't you just ask Lenard to train you?" asked Ralph "well, there's a rule for that, too, mister uh…" said Michelle "call me Ralph, wreck-it Ralph. This is my own version of you, vanellope von schweetz" said Ralph as he pointed at vanellope "nice to meet you both, you can tell me about yourselves later. Now, the rule states that-YAAH! All pupils can only train-HAAH! Non-glitches outside of your games. HAYAAH!" said Michelle as she blocked two of Lenard's slashes, and pushed him back. "A push can't be considered as a hit, you know" said Lenard "redskin trained you well, but not enough to beat a ninja as strong as me" "hahahahahahahaha! As strong as you? What kind of strength it that?" said the leaf bladers' captain "SHUT YOUR SHRAP, YAMATO!" said Lenard in anger "I'll prove I'm a strong ninja! KYAAAH!" then he charged towards Michelle. "Well, there's one thing you're not prepared for: this" said redskin as he snapped his finger. Then just as Lenard was about to cut Michelle, she glitched to the back "what the heck?" said Lenard as he stumbled down and dropped his katana.

He managed to get it back, but Michelle gave him a glitched-fist punch just as he grabbed his katana. "What the heck was that?" asked Lenard "that's what I call a glitch punch" answered Michelle, then she pointed her tonfas at Lenard and said "and I call these "glitch blasts" then glitch energy balls were blasted from the tip of Michelle's tonfas to Lenard he avoided them all, and managed to keep his feet on the ground "now that's what I call glitching! No offense, vanellope" said Lenard "none taken" said vanellope. Michelle kept on shooting glitch energy balls at Lenard, but he easily avoided them as he approached Michelle. He got close, hopped, and did several flips, blocking the glitch blasts with his katana. He managed to deliver a good kick to her, but she wasn't down. "We landed 2 hits on each other, next hit wins?" asked Michelle "next hit wins!" said Lenard. They both gripped their weapons nervously, and began sweating and shaking.

Then Lenard thought 'I can't just let her win, I need to know more about the enemy! But then again, all these years she kept herself away from the public, for her own safety, all she have to do to unglitch herself is to beat me. What should I do? Should I win or lose!?' then he closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. Then he opened again, and knew just what to do. Then they both charged towards each other, Lenard had his katana gripped tightly with his right hand close to the blade, and the left under it, while Michelle crossed her arms. Michelle un-crossed her arms and landed a hit on Lenard's stomach. Funny thing is, Lenard didn't attempt to swing his katana, he didn't move his arms when the two were close, and Lenard had his eyes closed, like he's bracing himself for an impact, this gave Michelle a confused look when she hit him.

"yame! Michelle wins!" said redskin as he pointed his sword at Michelle signing that she was the winner. She was excited on the outside, but confused on the inside. "You did good, bro" said Ralph as he lends Lenard his hand. Lenard grabbed his hand and got up. Suddenly, Michelle started floating, and she glowed, then wires came out from the ceiling, and got plugged into her code box. Then she stopped glowing, slowly floated down, and said "I'm not a glitch anymore! Yes!" "Well done, Michelle. You're back on the game!" said yamato. "Well, guys, let's go back to hq" said Lenard as he turned to the exit and walked out. "That wasn't really awesome" said snowanna "yeah, why did you let her win?" asked crumbelina "yeah" said Michelle, then Lenard stopped and looked back "why did you let me win?" said Michelle "because family comes first, you're like a little sister to me. If you're happy, I'm happy" said Lenard "so if the game is unplugged?" asked redskin "then I'll make sure she escapes, even if I have to risk my own life" he answered. Then they all started exiting the room, but they were all stopped by a voice

"Wait" they all turned around and redskin said "you've proven yourselves worthy of my assistance" they were all surprised. He then continued "the shadow orbs are hidden on top of the landmarks of each game in the game triangle" "game triangle?" asked griffin "it's the three top games of the arcade. It's available in every arcade in the world" said redskin "the shadow orbs show up in an order: from the third most popular to the most popular" "huh, hero's duty was the third most popular game in the arcade? I thought it was my game" said vanellope "well, sugar rush is a pretty cute racing game" said Ralph "in fact, I was used by several boys in yesterday's roster" said rancis "thanks, redskin" said Lenard as he gave him a bow, and left.

But they were stopped again by redskin "you forgot something" they all turned and redskin continued "or…someone" "heheh, welcome back, Michelle" said Lenard. Michelle ran towards EYNF, and gave Lenard a big hug. He hugged her back and felt happy that he can be reunited with his metaphorical little sister again "come on, sis, let's go home" said Lenard. Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped again "whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" "Ugh, what now!?" said griffin "what about our fight?" asked yamato "you guys just wait until the next grand ninja team tournament" said Lenard, then they all left.

on their way towards the EYNF dojo, swizzle was curious about what other songs Steven had on his CD, so he pressed the random track button, and the song "gangnam style" was playing. "the heck!? gimme that thing!" said Steven as he jumped to the back of swizzle's kart and took the CD. he got back to his skateboard, blushing in embarrassment. everyone was staring at him, and he said "it's a long story" as he put the CD back in his pocket. then Swizzle put his CD back in. "say, has the dojo changed while i was gone?" asked Michelle "well, not really, we've had a few changes, but they weren't major changes" said Lenard.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter: evil rises as the ultimate virus king show his face once again after 3 years**

**Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. So, after 7 chapters, the bad guy finally shows up. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been having some thoughts for another fanfiction, a crossover. **

**I wanted to make a big one, containing 6 different movies (it's possible, I know an author who's done a crossover of more than two shows and that guy's pretty awesome), and it's gonna be based on deltora quest. I drew the main character for the story, and I asked to my folks if it's good or not. I told her a bit about the character, suddenly, she made me tell the first part of the story. So expect it soon enough. I'm posting it on the 6 movie categories. If you feel offended, just let me know. But if you don't want me to do it, I'll talk about it with my folks.**

**There's a quick vanilla butter in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own wreck-it Ralph**

* * *

Chapter 8: the return of shadow man

Time: 6:45 pm

Place: EYNF dojo

Arcade threat level: yellow

They were all back in the EYNF dojo. Minty, adorabeezle, snowanna, and crumbelina were grossed out at first, but then they thought it was okay. Swizzle was checking out the tunes in Steven's CD, while the others were just busy minding their own business. Few moments later, swizzle was done checking out Steven's tunes and gave the CD back to him. "Okay, so you have: 2 songs from owl city, 1 song from akb48, and it was the sugar rush theme song, gangnam style from psy, several songs from maroon 5, 1 song from Eminem, and 2 songs from queen. What the heck is up with your taste in music? I like maroon 5 and owl city, but queen is a bit too old, and Eminem? He's a cool rapper, but I'm not in to him too much" said swizzle "what? You think I'm the only one who puts the tunes in that CD? My brothers and I did it. Eminem was griffin idea, so was queen. He said he wanted improve his guitar playing skills by listening to their music" said Steven as he was practicing his nunchaku skills.

"You guys play?" asked minty "yeah, griffin plays the guitar, I play the bass, john plays the drums, and Lenard plays the keyboard, but when we perform, he uses the keytar, he said it's a good alternative. Plus, he's the lead vocalist" said Steven "you guys ever played a gig?" asked Ralph "we played once in DDRX2, 3 days ago, the day before we met you guys" said Lenard "hey, that reminds me, how long have you guys been in this arcade?" asked vanellope "a week and two days" said john as he was skillfully spinning his bo staff, and moving it all around. The others were pretty amazed by his skill, but taffyta wasn't too impressed. She was, but not too impressed.

"How can you even do that? Or did you made the staff spin on its own with some machine?" "The key is training, taffyta. Just keep training, and you can do it without thinking about it, just like fighting" said john "it's possible to fight without thinking?" asked rancis "when I said that, it means to react quickly to the opponents movement, without thinking about what move you're gonna do next. Let me show you what I mean. Steven, heads up!" said john as he swung his bo staff. It was blocked by Steven's nunchucks. He repeatedly blocked every hit and jab, and he trapped him. He placed his nunchucks over his bo staff, placed the edge of the staff on his shoulder, and swung down his nunchucks, causing john to get hit by the end he was holding. The staff was in the air, so Steven turned upside down, and grabbed the staff with a scissor kick, and switched his position, so that he was on his feet, and he grabbed the staff with both his hands.

"That was awesome!" said vanellope "yeah, I think I wanna train to become a ninja too, but I won't abandon my game, obviously" said rancis "well, first you have to think like a ninja" said Lenard "that sounds easy" said rancis "oh, really? Pop quiz: what do you do when you're on a mission in a city or a village?" said griffin "keep a low profile and stay on the rooftops, but sometimes, you can use the crowd to hide" replied rancis. The ninjas were impressed. They kept on asking him questions "what if you encountered an enemy?" asked Lenard "attack fast, and leave no trace" answered rancis "what if you're about to get caught by the authorities?" asked Steven "then make sure you leave no visible clues behind, and run away as fast as you can" the brown-jacketed boy replied, skillfully. "Now, here's a tricky one: what if someone caught vanellope?" asked john. Rancis blushed when he heard this, seeing this, vanellope blushed too. The ninjas raised one of their eyebrows when they saw this, then rancis got over it and said "then I'll keep a cool head and try to think about my actions before I do it"

"By any chance, do you have any ninja weapons with you?" asked master shimato "I brought a kunai, someone dropped it during their first visit in sugar rush" said rancis. Lenard, griffin, and john turned their heads to Steven. "Hmm…I think you have what It takes to be a ninja" said master shimato. Rancis looked happy when he heard this, but suddenly, the alarm went off. Everyone turned to the computer to see what it is. John pressed the red alert button, and the computer said "FIX-IT FELIX JR. PENTHOUSE ATTACKED! FIX-IT FELIX JR. PENTHOUSE ATTACKED! FIX-IT FELIX JR. PENTHOUSE ATTACKED!" "Dang it! I've been gone for too long!" said Ralph "let's go guys, we have no time to waste!" said Lenard.

* * *

Time: 7:00 pm

Place: fix-it felix jr.

Arcade threat level: orange

Our heroes entered fix-it Felix jr. and found out that the penthouse was attacked by cy-bugs. Calhoun was protecting a frightened Felix, while some of the soldiers of hero's duty were clearing the building. "Guys, help us fight off these cy-bugs!" said Calhoun "how the heck did this happen!?" asked Ralph "a virus brought these cy-bugs here! He looked human, but he was all black, not tan, black!" said Felix (**A/N no offense if you're tan skinned**) "guys, I think it was shadow man" said Lenard. The ninjas, Ralph, and vanellope were shocked when they heard this. "Enough drama! Help us out already!" said Calhoun. The ninjas pulled out their weapons and fought the cy-bugs. "We're gonna need all of you to fight with us, if you can!" said Michelle "if I fight, my hammer will just fix them up" said Felix "that won't be a problem. Guys, cover me!" said john as he advanced back, he was covered by Ralph, Calhoun, vanellope, and, much to vanellope's surprise, rancis.

"Alright, let me see…" said john as he looked at Felix's hammer "hmm…I think I can upgrade this. Griffin, my toolbox!" "Make it quick! We need more fighters upfront! There's more cy-bugs here than that outbreak last time!" said griffin as he pulled out a toolbox out of his fedora, and tossed it to john. The others were surprised and confused. John explained to them "griffin's hat is programmed to do that. We can keep a bunch of stuff in it. But there's a limit" then he upgraded Felix's hammer. He added a special knob in the tip of the handle. "There, just twist that knob, and you can fight with this hammer" said john. Then, Felix turned the knob, and Felix's hammer turned into a huge battle hammer. "Jiminy jaminy, this is awesome! Thanks" said Felix as he ran upfront and smashed some bugs.

They eventually made their way to the front door, and they got in the penthouse, with several bruises and scratches on their body. The cy-bugs were still coming at them "guys, we need to close the door!" said Ralph "I got this" said griffin as he beat up the cy-bugs at the door, and closed it. "All done" said griffin "tell us more about this virus" said Ralph "well, there's not much to say, his entire body was as black as space. And he had two henchmen by his side and they both had giant robot pets" said Calhoun "ma'am, we insist you tell us where they are" said Lenard "top of the building, he said something about taking back what was rightfully his" said Calhoun "this must be where the second shadow orb must be!" said vanellope "I knew it! My game is the most popular" "don't get your hopes up, vanellope, there's still a lot of games around" said Michelle.

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Lenard "woah, woah, woah, you expect us to climb all the way up there? The elevator's broken and it would take a while for Felix to fix it with all these cy-bugs around" said Ralph "then we'll go up there, my way" said john as he spun his staff pointed one tip to the ground. "Hang on tight" said john, then Ralph grabbed all the sugar rush racers, while the ninjas, Felix and Calhoun just tried to get a grip on the ground, then john tapped the ground with his staff, and the ground instantly rose up. They managed to get to the top floor, but Ralph, the ninjas, Felix, and Calhoun were hurt from hitting the ceiling "pretty good strategy, genius" said griffin, sarcastically "you expect me to come up with something more creative?" said john, then an evil laugh was heard from upfront, it came from a very familiar man from the ninjas' past he walked towards them and said "well, well, well, if it isn't the ninjas" the ninjas gripped their weapons tightly, very tight, and angered looks could be seen from their faces "shadow man" said all the ninjas simultaneously. The man was grinning, with his hands on another shadow orb "looking for this?" he said. "The second shadow orb!" said Lenard "and all I have to do is get the third, and I will unleash the all-conquering arma-dragon, and nothing can stop me!" said shadow man "not if I have anything to say about it!" said griffin as he charged up to him with both his sai gripped tightly in their normal formation.

But then, he was stopped by a giant robot eagle, and a metal cougar. He was sent back, flying to his friends. It was revealed that slasher and hammer was there too. "Ah, great. It's those punks we faced back in the EYNF game" said rancis. "Alright boys, get them!" said shadow man, then the eagle and cougar charged towards them. The ninjas gripped their weapons tightly, preparing for the attack.

To be continued…

* * *

**Preview of chapter 9: he had his hands on the second shadow orb. It's very important for them to get it back and destroy it, but it's more important to make sure, they all leave that game, alive.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**Happy holidays, guys.**


End file.
